


Spider Web

by Skybloodfox



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: I have no idea, I think I might have more relationships, I'm not sure yet, M/M, i'm playing this by ear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada has finally found Carla's lab and she is set on destroying it until an old friend appears</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations associated with the Resident Evil game series because everything belongs to Capcom.
> 
> Warning: Subject to change. Violence. Zombies. It’s Resident Evil 6 folks.
> 
> Note: I finished Resident Evil 6. I hated the ending(s), especially Ada’s ending. So this is my interpretation when Ada gets into Carla’s lab. If you have not played the game, or any of the campaigns (especially Ada’s), then look away. There be lots, and I mean LOTS of spoilers.

Ada touched the computer and looked up at the near dozen monitors that were replaying her image, rather, Carla’s image as she experimented and worked to improve the C Virus. There were dozens of frozen images of people trapped in the cocoon stages as they mutated inside while Carla’s voice drifted through the air, bitterly blaming Simmons for everything he had done. Granted he was a fool, and to treat Ada like a delicate China doll that belonged solely to him, to obey his every command, made her angered beyond belief. 

Ada was fed up with all of it.

She gripped her MAC M11 tightly in her hands and stepped away from the console, stalking into the laboratory that had appeared when she pushed the button. She ignored Carla’s voice, her madness, and paused as she saw a cocoon.

Her lips turned sour as the cocoon split open and a hand emerged, reaching out to her.

“We’re beyond sympathy at this point.”

She raised the MAC M11, preparing to fire.

“We’re beyond humanity.”

She started to squeeze the trigger, gritting her teeth.

“A…da…” the voice from within the cocoon called.

Ada paused, hand frozen.

“A…da…” 

It was a man’s voice.

“Ada… help… me…”

“No, it can’t be.” Ada whispered, taking a step back. “It can’t be!”

The cocoon split and a man threw himself against the crack, his back arching as he gasped for air, his gaze dazed, his expression blank, and then all of his energy used, he fell onto his side, sliding out of the cocoon and onto the cold floor, coughing.

Ada kept her gun trained on the man, her eyes wide.

Finally, the man lifted his head and their eyes met.

“Ada?” He whispered, frowning.

“How can you be alive?” She asked slowly.

Struggling, he sat up and looked around the lab before turning his attention back to her.

“Ada, where am I? This doesn’t look like the mansion.”

Ada lowered her gun and placed one hand on her hip.

“That’s because it isn’t. Welcome back Wesker.” She said. 

Wesker frowned, reaching up to touch his forehead.

“If I’m not at the mansion… then where am I?” He asked slowly.

“You’re in Hell, Wesker, and to make matters worse? You’ve been asleep for a very, very long time.” Ada said, glancing around the room and spying a lab coat. She pulled it off the hook and threw at the floor in front of him.

Wesker grabbed the material and pulled the coat on, grimacing as the cocoon slick clung to his body.

“Exactly how long, is ‘a very, very long time’?” Wesker asked as he tried to stand then stopped, grimacing again as his head ached.

“Well, you went into the Mansion in 1998. The current year? Why it’s 2013 and, oh, we’re currently in a facility in China.”

Wesker stared at Ada, his blue eyes widening.

“What?” He breathed.

Ada approached Wesker and offered her hand. “There’s a lot to explain, and this isn’t the best place or time to do it but believe me when I say this: you’re safer with me, and the Organization, then outside on your own.”

“But, but Umbrella—”

“Destroyed. The company no longer exists except in abandoned test sites and the dreams of men who want to play god.”

Blue eyes flickered to Ada’s and Wesker grabbed her hand, grunting as she helped him to stand.

“I need to know everything. No detail too small or insignificant.” Wesker said, buttoning the front of the lab coat closed.

“Of course. Now follow me, we don’t want to be here when the city is blown up.” Ada said, glancing at the computer screen of Carla and Simmons. She waited until Wesker was at the door to the lab before throwing her cubic phone at the desk and taking aim once more. She shot the computer, the laboratory, everything anybody would ever need to trace Ada Wong as the person who had committed the crimes.

When she was finished, she walked out of the lab with Wesker not far behind.

To Be Continued…


	2. Tests

Wesker was trying very, very hard not to scream.

Granted he had a very good reason to scream.

But that didn’t mean he would scream because if anything, Albert Wesker was at heart (and he knew this), a control freak.

It wasn’t really his fault. Rather, it was how he was brought up alongside all the other Wesker children. Being a control freak was ground into him since the time he was a child. All that competition, all that subtle passive aggression, and desperate nights pleading for some basic human contact, maybe a touch, a hand on his head or his cheek. Any human interaction would do.

But Wesker wasn’t there for human interaction, for human contact or anything nice. He was there because his parents were brilliant. 

He was brilliant. That’s what it all came down to in the end.

At least that was what he had been told when he was punished for doing something stupid.

What was it? What had he done that was so stupid?

Wesker couldn’t remember, it was a hazy memory, but he remembered the punishment with clarity.

The punishment had involved human contact and Wesker had been deliriously grateful for it.

Wesker could admit now, at this moment in time, while he was struggling not to scream as he was strapped to a table with dozens of needles in his body, pulling blood from him like a trapped mosquito carrying some exotic but deadly virus, Albert Wesker could admit right now he had not been a perfect child and that his perfection only came about because he was a control freak.

Except he wasn’t quite in control of the situation right now, and the near blinding pain that was shooting through his body, he could feel himself becoming just faintly delirious and recognized that his body’s natural endorphins were finally kicking in in a desperate attempt to comfort him and blind the pain. 

But it didn’t work because the needles were drawing blood, bone marrow, everything those sharp little pointy ends could think of acquiring. On the hand, Wesker should be glad that they hadn’t gone after his brain tissue, although he did hear one researcher asking if they could have just a small, tiny sample.

The others had said no and Wesker was very, very glad for that.

Still, that didn’t mean that Wesker couldn’t try and struggle against the metal bonds that were holding him to the table, except when he did that he got an electric shock from one of the dozen guards surrounding him, all armed with electrified cattle prods.

He had tried at least twice before settling down and gritting his teeth, trying not to scream.

He wasn’t even allowed any pain killers because it was thought they would contaminate the sample.

Wesker distantly heard a buzz, like a rabid bee, near his head and his eyes were heavy.

He passed out on the table the machines chimed their completion.

~~

“How are we feeling today?” Ada asked, perched on the edge of Wesker’s bed. She was wearing some designer dress with long sleeves and a knee high length skirt that went up to her stomach, hugging her curves as she crossed her legs, her thigh high boots made the room smell like leather.

“Like I’ve been awoken into a hell hole of my own making.” Wesker said dryly, swiping his finger across the ipad. When nothing happened he scowled and pressed slightly harder and resisted the urge to throw it at the wall when the text widened. 

The technological advances had thrown Wesker for a loop, almost as much as the political and world government advances, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. It had taken him a month of playing with various new tech before he actually felt comfortable once more using the various machines and toys. One of the guards had even given him a phone with… what the hell was it called? Some combine three swiping game? Candy Slam or something? It didn’t matter because he got stuck on level 189 and refused to buy his way past the level.

If people thought the Umbrella Corporation had been money grabbing corporate authorities, they had no idea how corrupted these ‘play to win’ games were. It was sickening.

Of course not as sickening as reading about everything he had done.

Rockford Island. The Artic. Africa. Raccoon City. Although the Los Plaga had been fascinating, Wesker was having some problems stomaching everything he had done.

Especially because he could see where he went wrong, he could see in hindsight (could it be hindsight if he wasn’t this other insane person?) what he did wrong, how he combined the virus, how it mutated wrong. 

And the weak exposed points on the various creations. That was what had really killed him when he read through his numerous files as he played catch up. How could he have been so stupid to have left those damn exposure points? Granted it had originally been Umbrella’s decision to do that, sort of a counter measure in case any of the viruses got loose so that the cleanup crews could go in and handle the creations, but really? ‘HE’ couldn’t see his own stupid weak points?

“It can’t be all that bad. All this lovely research, as much time as you want, quinoa salad,” Ada’s lips quirked as Wesker glared at her.  
“That is not food.” He said, almost growling. 

“It’s very healthy for you.” She smirked.

Wesker sighed, looking up at the stack of research as he pointedly ignored her bait. 

“What I don’t understand is why do the original survivors of Raccoon City end up continuing being placed in these inhospitable missions?” Wesker asked, tossing his ipad onto the bed. “You would think they would need serious debriefing.”

Ada picked up the ipad, minimizing the text and flipped casually through the various screens. “Well, it could be argued the original test you used on your team in the mansion is still being used today. They are the best test subjects, after all.” Ada said.

“Did you know I was instrumental in hiring Leon Kennedy?” Wesker asked curiously.

Ada glanced up, surprise in her eyes but not her face. “How do you mean?”

“I was going to bring him into the team along with Chris and the others. I mean, if he performed well. That was the plan after all. I just didn’t plan on the outbreak happening when it did.” Wesker rubbed his eyes.

“Well, he survived Raccoon City. And Birkin, so he does have the skill.” Ada said.

“I can’t believe Birkin was that stupid to have injected himself with the virus.” Wesker said, stretching his legs. He was on the floor, his back pressed to the wall. 

“Well, it sounds like he was worried about it falling into Umbrella’s hand.”

“But it did, didn’t it? The only people who seem to get any actual results are the damn BSAA and they’re acting as a clean crew.” 

“This is old information, Wesker.” Ada said, hopping off the edge of the bed. She looked down at Wesker. “How about getting some new information?”

Wesker arched an eyebrow.

“New information, Ada?”

“New information. The C-Virus was mutated, made stronger thanks to your son—”

Wesker flinched. He had dropped Jake’s file when he first saw it, so startled that he had actually had a child. If he had known, things would have been different. 

Again hindsight is everything.

“But now the virus has mutated yet again, and that aerosol vaccine they sprayed over China doesn’t work on this new virus so this small research town in the middle of Canada has been taken over by ‘monsters’.” Ada finished.

“And…?”

“And the Organization would like your assistance in identifying the strain, retrieving a sample, and finding out any additional data we can find before the BSAA arrives and blows everything up.”

“They want me to do a field mission?” Wesker asked surprised. He hadn’t even been allowed to set foot outside of the building he was in since… how long had he been here? Along with the endless piles of data and paper work and every new piece of tech they had given him, the Organization had also started training him, building up his muscle memory. He could still fight and actually, he was a better fighter now then he had been before.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Ada asked, tilting her head.

Wesker shook his head. “None. Who else is going?”

“It’s a small team. Enough to get in without being noticed by anybody… or anything.” Ada smiled.

“Ada.” Wesker sighed, again.

“Just you and me, Wesker. I hope you’ll be able to keep up.” Ada said as she stepped away from him and headed for the door. “A team will come with your equipment in a few hours then we ship out.”

Wesker watched as she left the room then rubbed his eyes.

At least he would be let out of the damn building.

To Be Continued...


End file.
